Le badge dans les fleurs
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Une nouvelle inédite de Laurie Miquel. Swanqueen AU. Avocate d'affaires, Diana Rivera a perdu sa joie de vivre après un drame survenu cinq ans plus tôt. Un jour, du fait d'une banale mésaventure, elle fait la rencontre de Kris Bennett, maitre-chien de la police de New Haven, qui lui propose son aide.


Après des mois de suspens, de post sur facebook vous informant que je travaillais sur une nouvelle inédite et des extraits par ci par là, je peux enfin vous présenter :

 **LE BADGE DANS LES FLEURS**

 ** _Résumé_** : Avocate d'affaires, Diana Rivera a perdu sa joie de vivre après un drame survenu cinq ans plus tôt. Un jour, du fait d'une banale mésaventure, elle fait la rencontre de Kris Bennett, maitre-chien de la police de New Haven, qui lui propose son aide. Après voir accepté, l'avocate s'empresse de continuer sa vie monotone en oubliant l'inconnue blonde. Pourtant, le destin voit les choses autrement et il ne suffit que d'un badge dans ses fleurs pour bouleverser le quotidien insipide et triste de Diana.

Cette nouvelle a été corrigée et relue par une amie que je remercie.

Vous pouvez dès à présent la **précommander** sur Amazon ! Le badge dans les fleurs sortira **le 14 mai prochain**! Ne passez pas à côté de la date. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez facilement me joindre sur la page facebook et suivre l'actualité de mes projets : lesmotsdelaurie. Vous pouvez également me suivre sur mon blog :

Tout ce bonheur et cette envie d'écrire est grâce à vous, je ne l'oublie pas. Je vous offre en exclusivité un extrait du « Badge dans les fleurs ».

 **Extrait**

Après un sourire satisfait, la policière s'installa sur sa monture pendant que la brune enfila le casque, le sécurisant. En mettant ses lunettes de soleil, l'avocate vit sa voisine fermer sa veste en cuir rouge avant d'enfiler son casque intégral. Elle remonta sa visière afin de détailler la brune. Un sourire moqueur s'empara de ses traits.

— N'es-tu pas mignonne dans ce casque ? plaisanta Kris sans pouvoir retenir son rire.

— Tais-toi.

Le lieutenant rit de bon cœur sous la commande de sa voisine.

— Pose ton pied gauche sur le cale-pied puis monte. Je tiens la moto, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce fut avec une confiance aveugle que la fiscaliste posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la blonde puis s'exécuta. Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque ses fesses se posèrent sur la selle. La moto n'avait même pas vacillé sous son mouvement. Dans cette position, les jambes de part et d'autre de l'engin, la latina se rendit compte que c'était comme monter à cheval. Elle resserra ses cuisses contre la selle. Ses doigts encerclèrent le dessous de cette dernière afin de se tenir.

Le moteur résonna dans toute la rue, puissant, ronronnant. La latina pouvait sentir l'échappement vibrer contre sa jambe droite. La moto avança lentement, quittant tranquillement l'allée du garage avant de s'élancer sur la route. Dans le quartier, la blonde roulait posément. Diana sentait qu'elle se retenait d'accélérer, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la conduite. Mais une fois le centre-ville rejoint, la policière monta les vitesses, poussant le deux-roues.

Le vent poussait sur le buste de la brune qui peinait de plus en plus à se tenir à la selle. Ses doigts serraient si forts qu'elle sentait des crampes se propager dans ses avant-bras. Elle attendit un feu rouge pour se détacher. Ses fesses glissèrent légèrement vers l'avant. Timidement, ses mains hâlées caressèrent la veste en cuir rouge, s'enroulant autour de la taille de la conductrice. Son torse collé à celui du lieutenant, elle tentait de calmer ses battements de cœur.

— Ça va ? Tu n'as pas peur au moins ? questionna Kris sur un ton rempli d'inquiétude.

— Oui, tout va bien. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me tenir.

Le feu passa au vert et le moteur s'emballa. La moto doubla facilement les voitures présentes sur le même axe. La conductrice avait augmenté la vitesse de croisière. Bras autour de la taille de la blonde, l'avocate se sentait libre, en sécurité même si elle était sur un deux-roues. Elle était en totale confiance. Ses yeux ambre se perdaient dans le paysage qui défilait. La ville laissa place à la campagne montagneuse. Les axes n'étaient plus que petites routes boisées.


End file.
